You Saved Me
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Pirate!Santana is stranded on a deserted island after her ship is wrecked by attacking mermaids. There she must learn to survive on her own, that is until she begins to notice those beauiful ocean blue eyes following her every move. Is this mystery girl a threat to her, or is she there for something more? Mermaid!Brittany


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… obviously… what are you stupid or something? Of course I don't. **

**A/N Okay I gave in and wrote a pirate fic… enjoy!**

The night was dark, and waves crashed noisily on the sides of the ship. We powered through the waves with ease, the wind blowing us to faster and faster speeds as we desperately tried to navigate our way through the storm.

We could barely see in front of us, and the spitting rain blinded us further. I am Santana Lopez, pirate captain, and I am not too proud to say I was worried for my life that night.

My crew and I were honestly lost, and every man knew it. They all worked valiantly to save the ship from the cruel weather, tying down canons, pulling in the sails as I attempted to steer the vessel through the water, though I could barely see the white foam of the waves.

Water began to crash onto the deck, quickly building up and sweeping crewmembers from their feet. Men got buckets and even dinner bowls to try and empty the water out of the boat, but a part of me knew that more water was flowing in than was being thrown out.

My crew were beginning to panic, their movements becoming frantic and their breathing irregular. They knew as well as me that this was bad and could only get worse. Even if we survived, the ship would be destroyed.

I knew it was hopeless the moment I heard those voices. The very second I could get the tiniest hint of their songs; I knew that we wouldn't make it out of this storm. I am not an idiot, and I know the legends. I know every one off my heart in fact. I don't like to take chances, no matter how seemingly slim.

I always thought that they were simply myth, something that parents tell their children at night. But I was proved wrong that night, and I never put anything to legend anymore.

I felt my hands relax against the wheel as the sounds of song invaded my senses, this time much closer. I shook my head trying to fight it, glancing down at my crew to see if they had been affected by the siren's song.

They had. Men had abandoned their posts to stare over the side of the ship at the glistening bodies of what I knew to be mermaids, or sirens as some call them. Thankfully my gender allowed me to be less affected by the glorious voices that drifted around me, but my sexuality thought otherwise. I always had a fondness for the female form, and now I saw its downside.

I felt my muscles relax and beg me to give into the voices, but I fought as hard as I could, determined not to fall victim to the creatures of the deep.

My crew did not have the same concerns, as they already had begun to shout out to the sirens below, begging them to show their faces to them, some becoming completely delirious and making kissing faces at the water.

I fought the urge to join them and spun the wheel, hoping to find a way to escape the song that sent shocks through my entire being. I wanted nothing more than to dive into the salty spray beneath me and lose myself in the beautiful voices around me, but my mind fought even harder at the thought. They are monsters of the deep, considered one of the most dangerous; there was no way I would be caught in their web.

I couldn't focus everywhere at once, so when a few of my men began to follow my fantasies, at first I didn't even notice, to focused on steering us to safety to watch the crew as well.

The loud splashes and the happy screams of my men alerted me to their disappearances, but I knew they were lost to us, once a man falls prays to a mermaid, they are forever bound to them, till death do they part, which more often than not follows directly after. For a mermaid is like a mantis, soon after mating, is often branded a killer.

Screams of pleasure wafted to me on deck, as I tried to keep my men aboard ship with shouting orders and horrific threats, but they did little to keep the men's attention, as they continued to leap from the ship and into the strong currents in search of those incredible voices.

"Finn Hudson!" I screamed over the wind and the waves. "Get away from the water you idiot!"

A loud crack a thunder drowned out the smash of wood and a powerful tail crashed into the ship, tearing it apart with a single blow. Lightning lit the sky with an eerie white glow, giving me sight for a split second.

I glanced down at the sea and was shocked at what I saw. Leaping from the waves was about six silver fish tails, connected to toned female backs, flexing and stretching as they powerfully leapt from the ocean spray.

Two blondes and a brunette travelled together, apart from the other three. They seemed to be waiting, allowing the others to attack the ship while they would collect the spoils of the second trios labour. A smart move on their part, and something that I was grateful for. There were only three attackers on the ship, maybe we had a chance. I was foolish.

My hand flying to my belt, I quickly retrieved my pistol and released the wheel reluctantly, letting it spin on its hinge as I ran to the side of the boat to search the waters.

I raised the gun and pointed towards the spitting sea, finally finding a female figure and pulling the trigger. I felt a rush of excitement when the inhuman scream ripped through the air, signalling a hit. The already red seas became darker, and the remaining mermaids wailed, some in sadness, others in fury.

The smile was wiped from my face when the ship began to tilt back, sending me stumbling backwards and hitting the side of the ship. The wind was knocked from my lungs and I gasped to regain it.

Letting my head loll to the side, I was met with the sight of a near empty ship, the men falling out of the tilting vessel one by one. I drew a breath and felt my stomach twist in fear. This was it; I was going to die like this.

With a final smash, the floor beneath me gave out and I was thrust into the strong waves, at the mercy of the sirens. As my body hit the icy water, I felt my breath leaving my body once again. I couldn't breath, I couldn't even see.

I felt fear overwhelm me when a scaly tail brushed my leg. My eyes flew open and I began blindly swimming in the direction I assumed to be towards the surface. My head ached, and I couldn't feel my limbs anymore, but I kept going, unable to see in the dark water.

I felt my body begin to fail me, my lungs screaming for air and my arms and legs dead but still moving. I was tired, and my mind was playing with my decisions, telling me to relax and give into the pulling darkness that surrounded me.

I suddenly felt a surge of warmth and my frozen limbs halted. I felt my body begin to move with the currant, suddenly feeling relaxed and lazy. The last thing I felt was a brush of a tail before I closed my eyes and gave into my fate.

When I woke I didn't understand why it was so bright. I couldn't open my eyes; the red light of the sun was burning through my lids as I lay on a horrible scratchy substance.

Trying to get a mental view of my surroundings, I strained my ears to hear every tiny sound. All I could hear was a dull roar. I knew it was because I had just woken, but my tired and worried mind immediately jumped to bad conclusions.

Thoughts whirled through my mind as my senses slowly began to return. First, I breathed in a deep breath and could smell the salty ocean, and the hot sand grains that I lay on.

I immediately figured out where I was and felt my body relax, my hearing returning. I could hear the gently lapping of the waves on the shore and the call of seagulls that flew overhead while they fished for food.

Finally, I bit the bullet and opened my eyes to the world.

I blinked rapidly as the bright sunlight invaded my sights, rendering me blind for an undetermined period of time.

When I could grasp the images in front of me, all I saw was dense forest and bright yellow sands. Leaning up so I was on my knees, I stared around me in shock. I was on an island. Stranded. Alone.

I searched the seas for any remain of my ship, but I could see nothing as but the bright horizon. "Shit!" I screamed, anger suddenly fuelling me and sending me to my feet. I was as good as dead now, and I knew it well. I had nothing, no supplies, no men, not even a gun, just a small knife I kept tied to my belt as all times.

I climbed to my feet, my legs weak and wobbly but I made sure to keep myself upright, determined to find something to eat.

I wasn't a person to sulk about things like this; I much preferred to get things done. I knew what to do for such situations. Get food, build a shelter, and find water.

I smiled, having a plan was always a more productive thing to do that just mope around feeling sorry for yourself.

And so, with a plan in my head and a smile on my face, I dove into the forests and set out to find something to eat.

Three coconuts and two fallen trees later, I sat in front of my lean-to shelter, watching the waves hit the sand and the sun sink into the water in the distance.

I sighed and bit into the strong tasting coconut. They had been hell to open, but after I had swung them again a large bolder on the edge of the woodlands, they had finally broken and allowed me to drink the watery milk they contained.

I had been starving until I came across the fruit trees, and I was so grateful for it. I had then discovered two small fallen saplings, and had dragged them to my new 'home', quickly stripping the wood with my sharp knife and tying the braches together with the sapling's weak roots.

So I had a shelter and a little food. I had still to find water, but the coconut milk would hold me for now. I leaned back on my elbows, enjoying the sun and the pleasant breeze, listening to the sea.

But then I heard it, heard her.

The song that had almost sent me to my doom began to softly play in front of me, low at first, but growing strong by the second.

Immediately, I was torn from my relaxation, on my feet with knife in hand, my quick dark eyes searching the waterline for any sign of an attacker, though there was barely a ripple in the quite ocean.

The air was silent, apart from the quickly familiar sounds of the forest and the lap of the waves. There wasn't a bird in the shy, or a splash in the sea, only that voice that haunted my memories.

I refused to let my body relax however, as the mystery voice continued to sing, the song surrounding me in its velvety tone. Fear sent adrenaline through my body, my body begging me to go in search of the siren, to end its life and save my own.

But my mind knew better. I knew not to attack a mermaid unless it went for me first. Mermaids exchange their fins for legs on land, and an angered one could simply walk to my bedside and slit my neck in my sleep with my own knife.

I shivered at the thought. Having my throat slit was one of my biggest fears. Not that I'd ever admit it, but I feared many things, the whisper of a blade against my sensitive neck being one of them.

So preoccupied with my fears, I never even noticed the small break in the waves as the forehead and a pair of eyes surfaced. A siren.

The top of her head had risen and given her a better view of me, her electric blue eyes following my every move from a safe distance, gauging whether or not I was a threat to her. Finding nothing besides the sharp object in my hand, she relaxed her shoulders but kept her place, floating gently with the occasional flap of her fin, hiding behind a small boulder than broken the water's surface.

She continued to scan me, searching for my weaknesses and recording my habitual stance with keen interest. She watched my obvious panic, my worried facial expressions, and was calmed. I was no threat to her eyes, I was scared. I was something else to her.

Something about me drew her in, something made her want more. It scared her more than it could ever scare me. Because she understood right away.

I discovered this information later, though now that I write it in words, I see myself as a terrified lone girl on a beach, with nothing but a knife and the clothes on my back to my name. I see why I wasn't a threat.

With a simple narrowing of her eyes, the blonde mermaid swished her powerful tail and disappeared from sight, leaving nothing but a ripple in the sea, and I confused on the shore.

It took me hours to get to sleep that night, as adrenaline fuelled my body and kept me hyper aware of every sound, movement and scent. I could smell the salty sea from deep in the woods, I could hear the animals call from the trees, sense the movement of the organisms in the sand.

I lay unmoving in my small home, staring at the sea as the moons light reflected from it, sparkling like diamonds and highlighting every tiny movement of the vast ocean in front of me.

It was beautiful really, and it reminded me of why I feel in love with the sea, despite the dangers. I had always loved the watch the water from my bedroom window, waiting for the huge, powerful ships to dock in the harbour, and the new and exciting people to wander my small town.

I smiled at the thought. I had escaped my home one night, one that looked eerily like this one, slipping from my second story window and creeping into one of the ships I knew not to be the Navy's.

I had worn my only pair of pants, as not to rip my expensive dresses my father always brought for me.

I had to leave really. It wasn't my love of the ocean that drove me to it, it was in fact that same father. Pressing me into marriage to a wealthy law man, he gave me no choice, I couldn't do it. So I boarded the Sapphire and left into the sea.

As it turned out, I had boarded a pirate ship, I was lucky to keep my life really. The captain took a shine to me and my cocky attitude, and allowed me to stay as long as I could work my way.

And here I was, captain of a sunken ship, stranded on an island I couldn't name, surrounded by terror. How the mighty have fallen.

I groaned and rolled away from the sea; bring my hands up to my neck to cuddle them. It was freezing, and though I had tried everything to fight off the bitter winds, I only had my own body heat to help.

I closed my eyes and begged sleep to come, but I was unlucky in my prayers. I stayed facing the trees; my eyes squeezed shut and my body curling in on itself for warmth. What I wouldn't have given for a blanket, or my crew members to pass me a bottle of whiskey to burn my throat.

I blinked hard, snapping myself out of my haze of self-pity. I always told my crew that it was useless to free sorry for yourself, in the end you were just deeper in shit, every time.

As I lay there relaxed, I could only listen for sounds of attack, my mind elsewhere in the night. I wondered if my crew was alive, but brushed the thought away, there was little to no chance if the sirens tempted them.

With a sigh, I licked my cracked lips and tried to relax my body.

That was when I heard my second danger, the low growl. Barely audible, but very much there. I swallowed. It couldn't be real; I had searched the entire island for animal life and had found nothing of danger. But maybe I had missed something.

I snapped my dark eyes open, finding nothing. I sat up, bumping my head on the low roof in the process and felt around for my weapon, keeping my eyes fixed on the trees.

I felt sweat on my forehead, cold and damp, chilling me further in the cold night. I sat awake that entire night watching for dangers, thought nothing ever came of it.

In the days following my sanity began to decrease. Everything that moved became a danger; everything that I couldn't understand was horrifying. I couldn't grasp safety; it was foreign to me by then.

Many nights I lay awake alternating between staring at the sea and at the forests, terrified of attack, desperate for it to just arrive. I couldn't take not knowing, it was a grating fear, slowly chipping away at me.

I found myself sleeping in quick bursts, and waking up terrified of the air around me, suffocating me in a way. How I never used that knife on myself I'll never know, but I was lost, it was as if I had lost my affinity with the earth, leaving me in a world I hardly knew and could no longer live in.

I don't know how long I was there, lost and confused, in fear of my own shadow, when I noticed her.

I didn't mean to at first. I had been wandering the beaches, searching for fish I could spear in the shallow water, when I heard a gentle splash in the water.

At first I believed it to be a fish leaping from the sea, a large one maybe, and I brushed it off, going quickly back to the task at hand, but watchful of the sea all the same. My newfound terror gave me an overactive sense of imagination, and I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I was sure I had seen a flash of silver a second before…

Whooping for joy, I finally caught a fish on the end of a sharpened stick I had shaped, quickly picking it off before slowly walking back to my hut. I had been too scared to go deep into the woods again to find wood, so my home was still the same tiny lean too.

There were thankfully several trees on the edge of the forest so I could take fruits from them to eat, but I still needed more, so I sharpened a stick and went to work trying to stab fish from the shore, as I was too scared to go in deeper, though the sirens were probably gone by now.

Upon reaching my hut, I lay the fish on my bed clothes, which were basically some large tree leaves that I couldn't quite place, and relaxed. I could start a fire later, but right now I was just tired. This happened often, as I did not sleep, I needed to stop and breathe more often.

Stretching my tan arms above my head, I closed my eyes and arched my neck, letting my body become lazy and limp. I smiled weakly and sleepily, rolling my head and bring my arms down, swing them leisurely.

Again I heard a splash in the water, and quickly opened my eyes, but brain having shut down and forgotten the dangers of my life.

I watched the rippling water with keen, but tired eyes, dull and lifeless in a way, the normally bright yet dark colour faded to a dead brown. I knew that all this stress was bad for me, but I was past the point of caring, as long as I got food and just enough sleep to sustain me, I was okay.

But there she was, just a flash of blonde to me, but very much there. My eyes widened almost comically, and I was frozen in place, just staring at the place her head a disappeared from. I suppose I must have seemed crazy to her, just frozen on the beach, my arms failing and my mouth hanging open in shock and panic.

Like a puppet on strings I jerkily whipped my dagger from my belt and held in front of me, my hands shaking. The thought of a mermaid ripping me apart slowly was horrifying, and it was only sinking in to me how real that scenario was.

It must have been hours before I began to relax again, lowering my knife to my side and sitting on the warm sand to watch the sea. I didn't sleep that night, pure fear keeping my eyes open and alert. My stomach in knots. My knuckles white and my knife in hand.

The next time I saw her, I saw her properly.

I had gotten over my last encounter with the siren, knowing that if she had wanted to kill me, she would have done so by now.

I was relaxing in the sun when the top of her head broke the surface, literally right in front of me. She wasn't far out to sea, at least fifteen metres or so and watching me with wide eyes, her blonde hair reflected in the bright, strong sun.

She seemed startled that I was so near her, and not grabbing my knife, but I wasn't in the mood, I was growing annoyed of this constant fear, and Blondie siren didn't seem to be a threat, she just floated there really.

Though I could still feel that nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me to run, I sat up straight and started her down, keeping her gaze.

She seemed to smile, though I couldn't see her lips to be sure, and cocked her head to the right ever so slightly, as if in question.

"What?" I yelled to her, wondering if she would answer, unknown to her, keeping a knife buried beside me in the sand.

Raising a perfect blonde eyebrow, the mermaid began to swim closer, slowly are carefully, her eyes daring me to move, as if she was sure I'd bolt. If anything it made me determined not to.

When she was less than seven metres away from me, I felt my stomach begin to twist and turn and fear set in. Maybe she was trying to catch me out and make me feel safe, before dragging me down into the depths of the sea and burying me alive down there.

Still with only her eyes on show, I watched her carefully. She stopped, as if sensing that I would run, and stared at me, unnerving me.

I licked my lips as my fear began to build. "H-Hi…" I stammered, my voice scratchy from disuse. My hand began to dig through the sand, ready to garb my weapon if I needed to.

The mermaid smiled with her eyes again, and her head began to rise out of the ocean, so that she the waterline reached her lower neck. She smiled at me for real then, and I was frozen in place.

Sirens were known for their beauty, they could taunt the strongest man into their death with no more than a glance, and I finally understood why. Blondie was gorgeous. Sandy blonde hair hung perfectly around her face, seemingly dry as soon as she emerged from the salty water. Bright, crystal blue eyes bored into me, seemingly seeing more than I will ever imagine.

My breath caught as my eyes roamed her perfect face, dotted with cute little freckles, with perfect cheekbones and small, pink lips. Her skin held an easy, light tan from lying in the sun for hours on end, and looked so, _so soft_. I could only imagine it to the touch.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, her beautiful smile that drew me like a moth to a flame, her eyes that mimicked the oceans spray so perfectly, her neck, dripping water slowly down to her cleavage, which was still hidden in the water.

I gulped and brought my eyes to her face once again, desperately trying to snap myself out of my gaze and back to the real world. Had she said anything yet?

No, she seemed to be unmoving, giving me time to take her in… well she was a mermaid, it probably happens a lot that people zone out in her presence.

Sensing my return to sense, the siren grinned, her teeth sparkling in an almost commercial way, it couldn't be real. "Hello," she said, her voice almost a whisper, soft and silky, knocking me once more for a loop.

Perfection was right there in front of me, and I couldn't believe it. A mermaid, I had been talking to a mermaid for more than a minute and I wasn't dead or moaning. I clenched my jaw.

"I've seen you before," I mean to say it stronger, but it came out as more of a whisper.

She smiled, "And I've seen you more," Her golden voice washed over me and I was cleansed.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she kept up her easy grin. "I've been watching you, you survived the attack."

I licked my lips and my fingers once again tightened around the knife. I glanced into her eyes and saw her watching my hands. How did she see that?

Her smile had fallen, and she was simply watching, me, expressionless. Her eyes had a hardness in them, something that told me she really didn't care if I attacked her. Either she was sure I wouldn't, or she didn't care if I got her or not.

I released the weapon, and her eyes softened, but her face remained neutral. I breathed in slowly.

"Why are you watching me?" I wondered aloud, watching her carefully for signs of movement.

She lowered her eyes and raised them again. "No reason,"

I smiled and relaxed slightly. I didn't think she'd hurt me, but I still wasn't sure. There was a chance she would still change her mind and have me for lunch.

That drew me to her teeth once again. Normal, straight, white teeth. Not the teeth of a killer, the teeth of a human being. I shook the thought off, they elongated when she ate.

Contrary to popular believe, sirens actually eat a lot of fish, hardly any human. Human is just when their starving, or they want to have a little _fun. _All mermaids are female, so they need to prey on human males to continue populating the species.

"I'm Brittany,"

I blinked myself back to earth to see her lips move and stretch into a smile at the sound of her own name. Her happiness was contagious and I mimicked her smile.

"Santana" I whispered.

From then on, I didn't mind Brittany watching me from her place in the water; in fact, I kind of liked not being completely alone. Though she was a siren and could kill me before I could scream for help, she began to grow on me.

I began to look forward to our chats together; it gave me something to do other than sit in silence with myself.

Every day, Brittany would swim up to the shore, sometimes doing tricks like a dolphin for me to watch, and stop just where the sea meets the shore to talk with me. It was kinda fun, talking to a 'mythical creature'; it made me feel like anything was possible, including rescue from the island.

I had never thought I would be fully able to get off that tiny piece of rock, but it was different now. I just had a feeling that I wouldn't die there… if that makes any sense.

Once she had relaxed around me, Brittany turned out to be a very playful, friendly creature. She loved to use her extras to entertain me, whether it be leaping from the sea, sometimes even trying to flip, or catching me fish. She noticed I was awful at it, and offered to get my food for me.

I didn't understand Brittany. She wasn't at all like people described sirens to be, she wasn't cold hearted and cruel, begging for murder with blood dripping from sharp fangs. Honestly, she was the object of innocence.

I wouldn't think Brittany could ever hurt anyone, she just seemed really carefree and sweet, but what did I know. There was still a chance she could be tricking me.

"Hey San!"

I jumped when I heard the smooth voice from the water behind me. I shook off my still lingering awe and spun around to face the lounging blonde.

Brittany lay on her front facing me, her tail in the air leisurely and her body propped up on her elbows. She lay on the shore, but still in the water, so the gently lapping sea kept her in her mermaid form but failed to cover her naked breasts from my view.

Brittany never took any notice of her nudity, but I defiantly did. The blonde always acted as if it was normal to lay around topless, and to her mind, it probably was, she didn't really know much different.

I had quickly noticed this and was constantly fighting with my eyes to remain on her flawless face instead of lingering on her perky breasts. They were perfect, just like the rest of her; it was almost annoying having something so beautiful right in front of you, but you are unable to have it. It was maddening.

"Hi Britt" I said. Over the past few days I had learned how to talk to her properly without having a heart attack, though it was still difficult.

I glanced at the sky, it was a bright orange. Brittany was here late today, I would be going to sleep soon.

"I know I'm late," Brittany said in her usual happy go lucky voice, as if reading my mind, "my sisters were fighting and I had to break them up."

I nodded and went back to skinning the scales from a fish I had luckily speared earlier. Me and Brittany never really felt the need to talk, we were fine in silence too.

I could hear water dripping from the tip of Brittany's fins, and turned around to grin at the sunbathing blonde. Brittany mimicked me, as usual, and closed her crystal eyes.

I turned back around and went back to work. That was when it happened. She began to sing.

I could barely hear it at first, it was barely a whisper, but then she began to gain confidence and sang slightly louder. I was frozen in place as that beautiful, golden voice swallowed me up, surrounding me in it smooth, numb feeling.

Instantly, I was relaxed. I felt like I was floating, without a care in the world. This wasn't a hunting song, it was purely for fun, something sang just to make you feel good.

I smiled lazily. Brittany was a siren, and therefore was perfect in every way, but her voice was silk. It was just so soothing and relaxing, it almost sent me into a trance.

This brought my eyes to open in panic. I couldn't be in a trance; I just wouldn't be that vulnerable.

I quickly stole a glance at Brittany. Her eyes were closed while she sang, her tail lazily swaying from side to side in the last of the sun's rays. My breath left me at the sight of her so happy, her lips curving up even through her song.

My face softened as I allowed my emotions to dull my senses, letting her voice fall to the background of my mind as I watched her unhindered by her voice. Her chest heaved as she drew breaths, her golden hair falling around her shoulders and her face. She twitched her nose to try and move the ticklish strands, but in the end just made me melt.

I smiled, my body still high from her voice. I felt detached and tired, like her lullaby was forcing my eyes shut.

I felt my legs become weak and wobbly, though I was already sitting down. "Britt…" I whispered, my head suddenly spinning as I dropped my tools. I couldn't breathe, I just felt so lazy all of a sudden.

"Brittany…" I felt my muscles give out and my body fall back, my eyes closing and my limbs limp.

I woke hours later. I'm not sure what happened, but it was dark, the moon shining brightly and the stars glowing in the sky.

I could hear something moving beside me, but I was so tired, and I couldn't even open my eyes to see if I was threatened.

Something cold was rubbed over my forehead, and I knotted my eyebrows together as the liquid ran down my face. Water.

I opened my eyes, blinding when the unwelcome sun hit my tired eyes. I groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back onto my makeshift bed. Knitting my eyebrows together, I opened my eyes once again, spotting a strand on blonde hair.

I was inside my lean too, the sun leaking in through the gaps in the wood, lying on my back, straight as a board.

"Brittany?" I groaned, trying to find the siren in the small space.

"What?" she said, her voice drifting to me from right outside the cabin. I rolled onto my side, my head pounding.

"Britt, what happened?" I brought a hand up to massage my head while I blinked in an attempt to win back my full eyesight.

There was a pause, and I took this time to survey my body, I seemed okay, but I was still confused. I remember Brittany singing, but after that, only black.

I heard a splash and focused my eyes, coming to rest on Brittany's slender body as she bobbed up out of the water, wiping her eyes while she speed dried. I met her eyes and she pouted.

"I'm sorry San," she said, her downcast ocean blue eyes heartbroken. "I didn't expect you to pass out, I just thought you would relax, you looked stressed and I was just trying to help-"

I held up a hand to halt to rambling, my head hurting. "It's fine Britt," I murmured, "just watch me next time." I closed my eyes and shivered. It was a cold night, freezing in fact.

Brittany lay with her chin resting in her hands, watching me carefully, as if she thought I would fall again, though I was already lying down. I could feel her eyes on my, even though my own were closed. It was unnerving, but I was thankful. It was so nice to have another person, half person, there to talk to.

I felt my body shake uncontrollably, no matter what I did to try and stop it. Brittany was watching me from her place in the dark water. Something inside me wondered why she hadn't gone back to her 'sisters' as she did every night, but I wasn't going to voice my curiosity, it was nice having her there.

They weren't really her sisters, they were her coven, it must have been some siren thing to call them sisters. They didn't seem to be much like Brittany. She always complained about how she didn't fit in with them. She didn't like them much. Which is probably why she spent so much time there. I shuddered again, the cold seeping into my bones and biting me like shark jaws.

"San…" I heard Brittany nervously murmur and opened my eyes. Over the last few days, they had begun to colour back to their original brightness, the living sparkle returning. Brittany had told me that, and it had made me raise an eyebrow, how had she known what they had looked like before?

"Hmm…" I hummed, watching her from my spot on land. Brittany fidgeted but kept eye contact with me from under her eyelashes.

"Are you cold?" she said, her voice almost childlike. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… are you?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I don't get cold…" she said, shrugging. I smiled.

"I'm jealous,"

I closed my eyes again, and just listened to the sounds of the sea and the forests. The night animals were out, an owl hooted in the trees, a fish jumping out of the sea. I loved that sound, it made me smile.

I was just beginning to drift off into a pleasant, yet icy, sleep, when I heard the water move in the spot I know Brittany to be. I didn't bother opening my eyes, thinking she had simply left. But when I soon heard the gently sounds of sand crunching underfoot, I was confused.

I kept my eyes shut, allowing Brittany to do as she pleased. I wouldn't stop her by opening my eyes. I had never seen her out of the water; she seemed to disappear back in before I ever could. I knew mermaids needed to spend most of their day in water, but I think she didn't want me to see her.

I let out a low breath, careful not to startle to approaching blonde, and shook with cold. I felt the warmth of Brittany's skin as she slowly came to a stop behind me. I could hear her breathing softly, and I fought to keep my breathing steady.

I almost jumped when I felt her kneel at my back, her body sliding down slowly to lie alongside me. Her warm body pressing against my back, I could barely breathe. Brittany seemed nervous, her own breaths coming in fast puffs on my neck.

Slowly, I felt her arms curl around me, one slipping under my curves and the other over my waist, pressing me deeper into her warm chest. I could feel her heart beat, while my own sped up at the contact.

I could feel her chest rise and fall with her every breath, her bare breasts brushing against my back every time. I felt my stomach twist and my breathing become laboured.

"…Brittany?" I whispered, my breath gone from my finally warm body. "What are you doing?"

Brittany froze, but thawed in seconds and smiled, I could feel her. "Keeping you warm silly," she said, tightening her hold on my waist.

I licked my lips and swallowed, begging my body not to betray me and fall asleep. I wasn't so lucky.

Brittany's hot breathes on my neck sent chills down my entire body, sending my senses haywire and my blood rushing. I could feel Brittany's pelvis behind my ass, pressed tightly into me, and it sent me insane. I had given up on breathing as soon as her ivory skin touched mine, and I knew I wouldn't draw another breath again.

In a sudden movement, I felt Brittany's chest vibrate and her lips part. In a second, her glorious voice was surrounding me once again. I was swallowed by its perfection, I was drugged by her. I felt my breathing relax and return to normal and let out a gasp of relief.

I felt Brittany lean up to whisper in my ear, stopping her song. "Shhh, relax I got this. This is relaxing right?" She murmured, swaying my slightly. I felt so at ease at that moment, like everything was finally one with itself.

I felt myself nod, a smile breaking out on my face. Brittany nuzzled against my back. "You're so beautiful when you smile…" she whispered so quietly, I barely caught it. But I did, though my body barely jumped in excitement, it just took this information and held onto it, all while I lay in my trace.

Brittany stilled her body, now in its human form, and let out a slow breath. "Now go to sleep San, I got you."

Somehow, I trusted her. I slept the whole night.

When I woke the next morning, Brittany wasn't there.

I thought to be upset, but I couldn't pull it off, my was much too rested. After countless days of sleeping only in seconds, a full, protected night's sleep had left me completely at ease.

I had lain in my lean too for a while after awakening, just processing what had happened the night before. I remembered it all.

Brittany's soft touches, the way her arms circled me so carefully, her warm, naked body pressed so close to mine. I couldn't forget.

I went around my business with a smile on my face, gathering food from some traps I had taken hours to make and attempting to find fresh water. I was lucky that it had rained the last few days, but I wasn't optimistic that the bad weather would continue.

Brittany didn't show up at all that day, and my smile was slowly replaced by a look of worry. I was so scared that the siren had been scared away, that she wouldn't ever return. Maybe she was embarrassed about the night before. No, she never was about that kind of stuff.

I couldn't fathom why she wasn't here. Was it my reaction to her? No, she loved messing with me. Something in me told me she knew exactly how my mind worked and what she was doing, but she liked it too. Though that could be wrong.

When I went to bed that lonely night, I once again felt scared of the sounds of nature, now without her soothing voice to protect me.

I woke to something shaking me gently, lowly whispering in my ear for me to wake. I couldn't process this so early in the morning, and I groggily opened my eyes.

They feel on the ocean blue that I was quickly becoming so familiar with. I couldn't hide the grin that suddenly appeared on my face at the sight of her, her creamy skin gripping my own tightly in her iron grip, her golden hair falling around me in those perfect waves.

But something was off. I could feel it somewhere in the back of my mind, but I was tired, having slept awfully that night, and couldn't even think enough to see the distress the siren was so obviously in.

"San? Santana!" I snapped my head up to look at her, only now noticing the tears in her deep cobalt eyes.

"Brittany?" I questioned back, suddenly awake at the sight of her sadness. "What's wrong, B?"

I heard her exhale and brought a suddenly hyperactive hand up to rub her shoulder, my body completely aware of her naked, human body, but somehow didn't care about that while she was pouting like she was.

I leaned forward to her, watching her eyes for signs of a change. "Britt?" I said, clearly as I could while she was so distraught looking.

"San they're angry at me." She whimpered, her voice broken and tired. I glanced at her face. Big black bags hung under her bright eyes, marking her otherwise flawless face. I sighed at the sight; she hadn't slept at all last night.

"What happened?" I whispered back to her, as if I couldn't speak out loud in the space between us.

She met my eyes with her signature pout. "They could tell I was with a human… they could smell you on me and they got mad. I had to tell them San! They didn't understand why I had the scent on me, so I told them about you." She paused to take a breath. "San they're really mad."

I felt a stab in my chest as she licked her thin lips and broke our eye contact, her hands fidgeting and her arms limp in defeat. "Santana I don't know what to do."

She twisted the blade with her lost voice, and I felt sick, I was bleeding out and I didn't even care.

"Go back," I whispered. Her head snapped up to me, her eyes narrowed in confusion. I nodded. I couldn't let her stay with me. She needed to be with her coven, she belonged with them. She had lived with them her whole life.

I would be alone without her, and I would live out my entire life here, die here, alone. But it didn't matter. I didn't know why, but the sight of her unhappy beside me was killing me. I chest felt like it was about to explode in pure pain and hurt.

She shook her head, only a tiny bit but at alarming speed. "No," she said, louder than we had been speaking before.

I smiled weakly to the still shaking blonde, her head moving quickly. "Britta-"

"San," Brittany cut me off, suddenly seeming nervous, her hands drawing shapes in the sand while she bit her bottom lip. "San, I have a confession to make."

I gauged her carefully, watchful of her moods. Brittany was scared; she wouldn't meet my eyes while she breathed in and out deeply.

I sighed. "Brittany?" I said, "What's wrong?"

She licked her lips and glanced back up. "Santana have you heard of Bonding?"

I nodded, of course I had. Mermaids stay with only one person their every lifespan. They know from the moment they see them, they are drawn to them in ways they can't explain. The siren will be unable to mate with another after they finally find that one person.

A bond mate is usually a human, who the siren will spare and allow to travel back home, only to follow them and live as close to them as is possible. Unless the human wants them back, the bond would eventually fade and the mermaid would return to their colony.

The human usually longs for even a glance at the siren, would miss them terribly even if they were only missing for a day. They need the mermaid there, or they feel like there is a part of themselves missing when their mate was missing.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, though I knew was only one way this could go. But there was no way. This was Brittany, Brittany was a god.

Brittany slowly glanced into my eyes, her own so lost and confused, longing and scared at the same time. I never knew one soul could hold so many emotions all at once, let alone show them in a glance.

I licked my lips and nodded, smiling widely at the blonde, whose eyes were full of terrified tears. "Hey…" I whispered as the blonde swallowed in fear. "It's okay Brittany…" I ran my arms slowly up and down her arms and heard her exhale at the touch.

"It's okay," I slowly leaned in nearer to the girl, making sure not to scare her and set her off. She seemed so heartbroken as it was. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, only lightly though and waited for her to confirm the touch.

Brittany sat limp in my arms, her body shaking with fear of rejection and terror for her clan. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her arms around me, holding me tightly against her. "Sanny," she murmured against my neck.

I smiled weakly and nuzzled against her body in an attempt to comfort her. "So we're bonded?" I whispered, a slight humour in my voice. Brittany scoffed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, smiling slightly.

"What now?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "They hate me." She threw in.

I quickly pulled away from the blonde and held her at arm's length to look her straight in the eyes. "They don't hate you Britt." I said soothingly. "They don't understand."

Brittany smiled and it reached her eyes. "San…" she said, then paused. She watched me carefully, her eyes plunging deep into my own.

Then I felt her lips on mine and I was on fire. My mind went black and instinct took over. Brittany's sweet, thin lips massaged mine carefully, slowly alternating between brushing them lightly and pushing harder against me.

"Britt," I groaned and she broke the kiss.

"Hey San," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Brittany, so what's happening?" Brittany suddenly looked downcast again and I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that? I was just kissing a mermaid!

Brittany eyes flew up to meet mine once again. "I'm staying with you Santana." She smiled and reached for my hand, breaking eye contact to watch our hands touch, our skin ones complimenting each other perfectly.

"Brittany…" I murmured, her eyes flying up to meet mine. A sudden thought struck me and my eyes narrowed. "You're the one who saved me, weren't you?"

Brittany smiled knowingly at me."I don't want to go back," she said clearly, smiling weakly at me through her lashes.

"Brittany…" I whispered, my emotions failing me and leaving me speechless.

"I know," she said, smiling gently. Slowly, never taking her eyes off me she leaned up closer to me, claiming my lips once again and pushing me against the sand.

**A/N Don't you guys love some mermaid/pirate cheese mush. Okay, so I just wanted to write something like this, I don't even know where it came from…. I don't think it's my best work though. **

**Okay, leave me a review**

**-S**


End file.
